


Major Arcana

by gqmfacacia



Series: Teen Wolf Tarot [1]
Category: Tarot (Divination Cards), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tarot, Tarot Cards, Tarot Decks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This my interpretation of the Tarot through Teen Wolf imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fool

[](http://s1089.photobucket.com/user/gqmfacacia/media/post1.jpeg.html)  


The Fool represents beginnings, innocence and spontaneity. Conversely, he also represents naivety, foolishness and recklessness. Scott McCall is thrust into a supernatural world for which he is ill prepared and as the protagonist of the story; he must either learn or die. 


	2. The Magician

[ ](http://s1089.photobucket.com/user/gqmfacacia/media/post2.jpeg.html)

The Magician is powerful, resourceful and not above manipulation. He implores our hero to tap into his hidden potential but this can easily lead him astray. It is clear that Alan Deaton is more than a simple veterinarian. His larger role is yet unknown. 


	3. The High Priestess

[ ](http://s1089.photobucket.com/user/gqmfacacia/media/post3.jpeg.html)

Known for her intelligence and heart, The High Priestess is strong and mysterious. Lydia Martin, the smartest girl in school walks with a broken heart that no one can touch. She was bit by a werewolf and neither turned nor died. She is immune. 


	4. The Empress

[ ](http://s1089.photobucket.com/user/gqmfacacia/media/post4.jpeg.html)

Representing beauty and femininity, Allison Argent is The Empress. As the embodiment of the first stirrings of lust, she is to be protected at all cost because of her weakness and frailty. Her story is just beginning. 


	5. The Emperor

[ ](http://s1089.photobucket.com/user/gqmfacacia/media/post5.jpeg.html)

Father figure to all, The Emperor is the final authority figure over all our players. He is the anchor and moral compass to which all our youth should strive. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills works tirelessly to protect those in his charge out of a deep love and caring for them. 


	6. The Hierophant

 

Tradition and conformity are the realms of  **The Hierophant.**  He is a mentor and a teacher.  **Chris Argent**  is the “good soldier” who is trying to follow the rules and do the right thing even as his world spirals around him.

 


	7. The Lovers

  
**The Lovers** without a doubt symbolize the innocence and the beauty of young romance. They can also symbolize making a choice between two options. **Scott and Allison** , the lovers of our story are from warring factions. Can their turbulent love survive?


	8. The Chariot

**The Chariot** is energy controlled and directed. It moves down the path determined but make sure that it is where you want to go. By force of will, they prove what they are made of. **Erica and Boyd** overcome obstacles together to succeed. A pack of two waiting to be unleashed


End file.
